World Without Hearts
by QueefCream
Summary: Pure Parody WARNING: Rape, pedophilia, bestiality and graphic content. Rated M


World Without Hearts

It has been 10 years since the unexpected outbreak of _Ammit_ \- also known as the heart eating parasite. The parasites targeted black people first to remain unnoticed since blacks were already incredibly barbaric and unreasonable but eventually it spread to the white female pornstars and evolved from there; soon enough the infected were roaming the streets in a blind rage. Studies find that when one is infected the parasite splits its body; one to control the whole nervous system of the human body through the brain and the other devours the human heart. The parasite its self became the organ in which pumped all the blood throughout their body; filtering the blood through their system to contaminate the bloodstream and properly keep the parasites alive.

No one knows where it came from or how it transmitted over to Canada but it wasn't just limited to one country or even continent; North and South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia were all infected. Only a few cities around the world had been able to control the situation and effectively keep all the infected out of their walls. The rate of infected used to be lower but the parasites had grown smarter and infiltrated the ranks without anyone knowing until over half of the system was overtaken. No one trusted anyone anymore; never got to close to one another in fear that the person they knew turned out to be an infected.

Birthrates had decreased tremendously due to this and though there was an attempt to impregnate women using artificial insemination but the infected found a way to not only destroy all of them but replaced it with their own to indirectly infect the women inseminated. Food was also kept under a watchful eye do to the same problem of the infected poisoning their crops; everything was to be closely examined before it even reached the inner walls of the cities.

Veinotte was a member of the Canadian colony which was a total of 241 people; a breech in security resulted in over 2/3 of their population to become infected about 4 years ago so they lived a more nomadic lifestyle. They moved from place to place, never staying or accepting anything from people they may meet along the way. Humans never traveled along highways or through towns, the infected occupied those areas now.

Veinotte was 12 years old now and stood at 4'7 and the standard white trash look, many of the other girls in the colony found him to be a stud, even the portly 50 year old GILF's couldn't keep their eyes off him and he was proud of it. They knew he was packing a whole whopping 3 inch in his trousers unlike the usual 1 ½ inches the standard man had around here. Vein was by no standards a virgin either having lost _both_ his cherries at the age of 6; ever since he'd been passed around the women like a watermelon at a KKK meeting. Honestly Vein grew tired of their lifestyle, he wanted to get away and be on his own for once and he was planning on making his dream reality that very night.

He snuck out in-between fire watches, packed and ready to go without a second thought so with that he left his last semblance of a family behind to begin a new life in the dangerous world they lived in.

Vein trekked through the thick foliage of the forest calmly, not worried one bit about what may be lurking in the shadows for he was packing with him a M19 handgun perched on his hip; he'd shoot down anything that got in his way.

Tree frogs and crickets chirped their songs around him as he traveled on, using the light from the crescent moon as his light and soon enough he came across a creek about 5 miles northeast of camp. He casually threw off his heavy backpack and kneeled on the bank; taking handfuls of water down his parched throat. Vein let out a satisfied as be leaned back on his knees; enjoying the new found freedom he had but his satisfaction was quickly interrupted by a large shadow appearing over his shoulder.

Vein quickly whipped around, handgun ready but before he could even aim the gun it was swatted out of his hands and to the ground. He gaped openly for a moment before quickly composing himself and facing his attacker squarely as he rolled to his feet. Surprisingly it wasn't who he expected to be attacking him; in front of him stood a large grizzly easily 4x bigger than Vein with monster paws and powerful jaws ready to gnaw off his face any second.

Vein knew that this was no normal bear, all less intelligent parasites targeted animals and played host to their bodies and this one was no different. Its black eyes bore into Vein's very soul and for the first time in his life; Vein was frozen in fear as to finally facing an infected, not even a high classed one either. He let out a high pitched squeal in fear as the grizzly stood It's hind legs; looming probably 3 feet over his head.

Vein would have probably have pissed his pants if not for the pulsing, angry organ he saw between the beast legs providing him with a gender for the creature but he was quickly proved wrong. Pink vagina lips were peaking out from behind a pair of heavy, furry balls; it was a hermaphrodite!

Suddenly the grizzly grabbed Vein up in its powerful paws and bent him over one of the surrounding boulders and before he could even protest he felt the head of the huge cock penetrate his asshole straight though his jeans. Fabric tore and tears streamed down his face as his ass began to bleed but that only seemed to excite the grizzly more as it began to furiously pound into his dry asshole; denim fabric still surrounding his cock as almost a condom. Vein is at least glad that he won't get pregnant with an infected baby but his train of thought halted when a sudden jet of semen tore through his asshole, shredding the cloth from the force and coating his fudge pipe with cream.

"Nooooo! I'll get pregnant!" Vein cried out but his words were lost in the loud growls and almost howls of the ejaculating bear.

When the hot jets of semen finally ceased Vein felt beyond full as the hot cream poured out of his ass and down his pubescent legs; causing a puddle to pool around his feet. Vein panted loudly and for a second though it was over until he felt something warm engulf his half hard penis. With a cry he looked down and saw the bear sucking on his hard girth feverishly, teeth lightly scraping against the sensitive skin and before he can hold back Vein came with an almost pig like squeal as his legs shook violently.

Vein collapsed after his mind blowing orgasm but once again the bear wasn't done and smothered his face with it's beast pussy; nearly suffocating him and for a second he thought it wanted it to eat it out but he was wrong when he felt something wiggle out of it's vaginal hole.

He immediately started struggling but the object was forcing it's way past his lips and clenches teeth; eventually it lodged its self into his throat and thrashed wildly. The grizzly pulled away slightly and he got a full view of a fully alive and warmed fish in his mouth and attempted to spit it out but its scales were hooked into the flesh of his throat and couldn't get it out.

Tears began to flow freely down his cheeks as he slowly suffocated from the fish blocking his windpipe and slowly began to lose conscious. Before he could black out though he saw the bears asshole twitch and then expand as a thick long turd slowly slid out and plopped onto his face heavily. More and more steaming hot shit coated his face and he couldn't help but find the feeling almost relaxing as he passed out covered in shit.


End file.
